Worn Out Welcome
by HeyNowNow
Summary: Everyone is wearing out their welcome. Rex/Weevil, Joey/Seto, Marik/Ryou, Yugi/Duke


**Another fic I wrote for my gf because I love giving the gays everything they want. Also, I couldn't decide how I wanted to end this fic so I included an alternate ending for your reading pleasure.**

* * *

Weevil was cuddled closed into Rex's arms as they made out. The dino boy sat on the floor, his legs spread to accommodate his cute boyfriend and his arms ran up and down Weevil's body. They moaned as they kissed, Rex pulling Weevil in even closer. Weevil blushed at his eagerness and he couldn't help but run his hand across Rex's chest and stomach until landing on Rex's dick, which wasn't hard yet, but was getting there with all this attention.

Rex giggled when he felt Weevil's hand on him and they separated for a second to smile at each other, but their pleasure was short lived when a voice above them said, "There you two are!"

Joey was standing above them, pushing apart the palm leaves of the potted plant in his backyard. The couple had hidden themselves in that tiny nook, sure no one would find them, but they didn't take into account their loud moans and giggles that were dead giveaways for their locations.

"Get out from back there!" Joey shouted, pulling out a spray water bottle and spritzing them with it.

"Ah! Wheeler! What the hell?" Rex yelped, putting his arms up to block the water. He and Weevil scrambled from out of their hiding place, but Joey didn't stop his spritzing.

"I invite you into my home even after Seto banished you two and this is how you repay me?" Joey finally stopped spraying them with water and put his hands on his hips.

"Please! If you just let us go about our business, you wouldn't have noticed anything!" Weevil said, growling as he took his glasses off and dried them off on his jacket.

"My gardener would have noticed! Have some respect! Now go enjoy the party like decent guests you sex perverts." Joey pointed behind him, where his friends were gathered around a bonfire, chatting and laughing together.

"Fine," Rex grumbled, both him and Weevil walking towards the ground. Foiled again.

...

"Hey, Yugi, where's the bathroom in here?" Rex asked his host.

"Oh, it's down the hallway and to the left," Yugi said, smiling as he pointed the way.

"Cool."

Yugi and Duke were hosting a game night in their home above their game shop. Their home was small but cozy, and they were pleased that none of their friends seemed to mind the intimacy of the setting since they had to squish together in the living room to play their games.

"Did Rex and Weevil bounce?" Joey asked, looking around and not seeing the banes of his existence.

The piqued Yugi's attention and he looked up from their board game. "I don't think so? I told Rex where the bathroom was a little while ago."

"And I told Weevil where it was about ten minutes ago," Duke said, turning to him.

Joey's face fell. "I warned you guys, if you were going to invite them, you have to keep tabs on them or else they're gonna try to get away with being gross."

"They wouldn't do that here, would they?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah they would," Duke said, scrambling to his feet and rushing to the bathroom. "Are you two perverts in there?" he shouted once he got there, banging on the door and trying for the handle.

"I'm taking a dump, go away!" Rex shouted. Duke rolled his eyes because he could hear Weevil's giggle in there.

"Get out of there!"

Joey and Yugi walked up to Duke. Yugi pulled his mouth to the side and held out the spare bathroom key to Duke, who quickly used it to open the door and swung it wide open. Rex and Weevil screeched, not expecting those outside to be able to open the door. Rex was sitting on the toilet with the lid down and Weevil was on his lap, sitting with his back to him. He had his shirt pulled up and Rex was clearly in the middle of caressing his chest and stomach.

Yugi covered his face with his hand and didn't even attempt to stop his boyfriend and best friend as they made their way to the couple and dragged them out by the collar.

"And don't come back until you've learned to behave!" Duke shouted before slamming the door on their faces.

"And that's why they're forbidden from my place," Seto told Yugi when he came back to the living room.

…

Rare were the days when Bakura and Marik had the energy to entertain, but when they did, everyone always had a lovely time. They had lavish finger foods and Bakura designed intricate, but quick, table top game campaigns that they could complete in one sitting. They cleared their living room and in the center placed two long tables so everyone could fit and eat and play.

"Uh. Is this necessary?" Rex asked, pawing at the rope that was tied around his chest and holding him to his chair.

Weevil was tied down as well, and neither could reach the intricate knots Marik had made behind them.

Bakura smiled at his guests. "Yes, because you two have proven that you can't be trusted. We still wanted to invite you, so we decided to help you two out so your base instincts wouldn't get the better of you."

"But what if I need to go to the bathroom? For reals?" Rex groaned.

"Hold it in," Marik said, smirking at his guest.

Rex and Weevil sighed, though by night's end they had to admit that Bakura was a fantastic game master.

…

Rex and Weevil were snoozing on their bed. Rex had his arms and legs spread, his mouth wide open and his cheek slick with drool while Weevil was cuddled into Rex's side, his legs wrapped around one of Rex's, his own little drool pool on Rex's pajama tank top.

"Farewell my friends!" Mako shouted, swinging open their bedroom door at the crack of dawn.

"Jesus Christ!" Rex screamed, sitting up, his heart pounding, while Weevil screamed and felt his heart jump to his throat.

"Who the hell wakes people up like that!" Weevil shouted.

Mako laughed and said, "How else was I to gain your attention? I thank you as always for your hospitality, my friends! But the ocean calls! 'Till next time!" He turned and left, a harpoon over his shoulder and a duffel bag in his free hand.

Rex and Weevil both flinched when they heard a crash of Mako knocking something down with his harpoon. They rolled their eyes and once the door closed they fell back down onto the bed.

"He's finally gone," Rex said, sighing happily.

"I thought he'd never leave," Weevil said, closing his eyes.

There was a brief pause, but then the pair shot back up again and in unison screamed, "He's finally gone!"

They turned to each other and smashed their bodies and mouths together. Rex lost his balance and fell back, Weevil caught enough speed that his feet flailed up to the ceiling. Their kiss was so intense they could feel their teeth reverberate as they tried to kiss each other deeply and fully.

They both adored Mako, truly they did. So much so that they gave him an extra key to their apartment and had an open door policy for him whenever he found himself in their city. Their friend would happily crash on their couch and bring them fresh and delicious seafood as a token of appreciation for them opening their home to him. Mako was gone more often than not, sailing the world and crashing on the couches of other friends in other cities, and he rarely spent more than a couple of weeks in their place, but this last visit was hitting the two month mark, and though Rex and Weevil loathed to admit it, he had been wearing out his welcome.

Rex and Weevil lived in a humble home, and though they could afford better, they didn't feel the need to do so. Their apartment had everything they needed, a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and bedroom. The biggest drawback was their paper thin walls in which the couple could hear Mako's snoring through their door and Mako could hear their love making and wouldn't be shy to comment or cheer them on right when they were in the middle of it.

Two months of little to no sex was starting to skew the couple's judgment, more then it was already skewed, and they were finding it near impossible to keep their hands off each other. They burned all their bridges, but it wasn't like this was the first time they had done so, and they knew they'd be in everyone's good graces soon enough.

That morning, their first alone in so long, Rex and Weevil held each other tight, but were also desperately trying to undress each other. They swung widely and clung hard, accidentally hitting and scratching each other in their desperation.

"Ow," Weevil said when Rex accidentally pulled his hair while trying to pull off his shirt.

"Sorry!" Rex said, still yanking on the shirt.

Once that was gone, Weevil pulled on Rex's tank top and screamed in frustration until it was finally off. Rex was half lying down, sitting up on his elbows while Weevil straddled his lap and grinded into him, both already hard.

Rex pushed himself up and forced Weevil down, yanking at his pants and pulling them off so now his precious bug boy was completely naked.

"God, you're so fucking hot," Rex said, gripping tight to the back of Weevil's head and kissing him deeply, his tongue practically touching the back of his boyfriend's throat. Weevil moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around Rex's torso and let himself be pulled up when Rex sat down on his ass and wrapped his own arms around him.

As they made out, Rex reached behind him, slamming his hand against the nightstand several times before finally touching the drawer and pulling it open enough to grab the lube. Still making out, he popped the lube open and lathered his hands in it. Weevil was cupping his face, moaning sweetly as he kissed his lover, but his voice caught and Rex swore he purred when he managed to slip three fingers into him, two from his right hand and one from his left.

Weevil tilted his head back, moaning and sighed as his hips moved on their own against Rex's fingers. It had been too long, he needed him so badly, he felt himself already getting close.

Rex enjoyed the view, Weevil was holding tight to his shoulders while he moaned and fucked himself on his fingers. Rex grinned and began spread Weevil's hole open as far as he could pull his fingers apart. Weevil screamed and Rex felt his cum land on his chest and stomach. That move got Weevil every time, and that morning was no different. He pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend and held him close, kissed his temple and rubbing his back. "I want to cum too, you know."

"Give me a minute," Weevil snapped, though in his state it barely registered as anything other than lovey dovey.

Rex giggled and softly kissed Weevil on the lips, happy to have his satisfied babe in his arms. After another moment, Weevil sat up on his knees to give Rex enough space to take off his own pants. With those gone, Rex stared adoringly at Weevil, a hand on Weevil's waist, as he watched him lower himself onto his hard dick, his whole body trembling as he did so.

"How's it feel?" Rex murmured, his voice even rougher and deeper than usual, though this was always the case when he was with his lover.

"Amazing," Weevil said, running his fingers through Rex's long, thick hair, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

Rex closed the gap between them and kissed Weevil as he began moving his hips, doing the work so Weevil could rest and enjoy. Weevil cupped and caressed Rex's cheeks while Rex rubbed his sides and back. Their desperation had subsided and they began enjoying the simple pleasure of each other's bodies in their humble home. No one would interrupt them now and kick them out, they could touch each other and cum to their heart's content, and that's what they planned on doing that day.

As Weevil rode Rex, moving slowly on top of him, he squeezed around him, eager to satisfy Rex with his body and be filled with him at the same time. Lucky for him, Rex was at his limit, and both groaned as he came inside Weevil.

Rex fell back into the bed and brought Weevil down with him. They caught their breath and cuddled, Rex still inside Weevil, but neither minded much and neither wanted to move.

"That was good," Rex finally managed to say, his arms protectively around Weevil.

"Yeah," Weevil said, cuddled into Rex's chest. He moved to nuzzle Rex's chest and cover it with soft kisses.

Rex looked down to watch him and pet his hair. He winced as he moved to pull out of him and Weevil sighed as he felt Rex's cum leak out of him. Weevil continued kissing and licking Rex's chest gently and began trailing down to his stomach and then reaching his dick to clean it up. Rex covered his eyes with his arm and felt himself getting hard again. Weevil worked diligently on his dick, only using his mouth and tongue until his dino boy came, his cum covering his cheeks and nose. Rex sat up and cupped Weevil's cheek. Weevil buried his cheek into Rex's palm and let himself be pulled close into Rex's arm.

Their whole day was free, and their days would be free for weeks to come since it would take a while for their friends to forget their trespasses, but that worked perfectly for the pair. They had all the time in the world to catch up on the two months they lost, and they would make sure to catch up.

**Alternate Ending:**

Rex fell back into the bed and brought Weevil down with him. They caught their breath and cuddled, Rex still inside Weevil, but neither minded much and neither wanted to move.

"That was good," Rex finally managed to say, his arms protectively around Weevil.

"Yeah," Weevil said, cuddled into Rex's chest.

"It looked good," Mako said, standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

The couple gasped and sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Weevil asked, his voice cracking as he was filled with horror that someone had seen him in such a state.

"I forgot something. Way to go you two," Mako said, grinning and giving them a thumbs up.

"Get out!" Both Rex and Weevil shouted. Rex grabbed the lube bottle and threw it at Mako.

Mako laughed and walked away. "Goodbye for real, my friends!"

Once Mako stepped out of the front door for the second time that night, Rex and Weevil groaned and collapsed into the bed.

"We need to change the lock," Weevil said.

"Big time," Rex agreed.

* * *

**Yeah I ship Yugi and Duke together now and will be throwing them into my fics, so enjoy that.**


End file.
